Paradise One Shot
by xo.tin2x
Summary: There was a rumour Gabriella cheated on Troy. Troy and the gang finds out. They start ignoring Gabriella. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore so she goes for vacation to forget things and move on. Will it be late for Troy? TxG


The sun was beaming throughout the island of Boracay, Philippines. There were many people enjoying the water and hot sand, the beautiful weather and spending time with their family, friends or their special someone. All were having the time of their lives, except one, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella was all by herself, trying to get over things and moving on.

Gabriella was walking barefoot, with her flip flops in her hands, tears coming out of her chocolate, brown eyes. She was remembering what have happened before she came over to Bora.

_Gabriella arrived at school with a smile on her face, after enjoying a very long weekend. She walked through the doors of East High going straight to her locker, which was next to her true love, Troy Bolton. They've been dating for a year, after they sang for the Winter Musical, Twinkle Towne. As Gabriella arrived at her locker she didn't see Troy, which was weird. He would usually be early and be waiting for her. _

"_Hmm, he's probably with the gang," Gabriella thought to herself._

_Gabriella grabs all of the textbooks she needed that morning, and went to look for her friends. She saw all of her friends and Troy talking. She ran and when she finally reached them, they all walked away...even Troy. She didn't know what she did wrong for her friends to be mad at her._

Gabriella laid out her towel, she then put on some sun screen and finally she lied down, wore on her sunglasses, as she was getting ready to get a tan. She continued to let tears run down her cheek, when she remembered what Troy said to her.

_It was lunch time; Gabriella went up to hers and Troy's secret spot. She saw Troy sitting down on the bench, crying. Gabriella went up to him and put her hands on his shoulder, he soon shoved her small hands off his shoulder._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" asked Gabriella._

"_Oh nothing, just found out when I came to school today that my girlfriend cheated on me, with the football captain this weekend," replied an angry Troy. _

_Gabriella started crying not sure who started this rumour and made her boyfriend believe that was the truth. _

"_Troy, you know that's not true. I was with my mom this whole weekend. I would never cheat on you! I'm scared of losing you in my life, Troy. And you know how much I hate Craig. I don't know who started this rumour," cried Gabriella. _

_Troy didn't reply all he could do is cry. He knew that Gabriella hated Craig so much, that it couldn't be possible, but something was telling him that Gabriella was lying to him. _

"_Gabriella, I thought I trusted you, but I guess I was wrong. I think we should break up," said Troy, who was crying even harder now. He didn't want to break up with her, he loved her, but he knew that he would get hurt even more. _

_He then left, leaving a crying Gabriella._

_That was the last time Gabriella had talk to Troy. After that day, everyone treated her different. People thought that she was a slut and that she was just using Troy. Gabriella knew that wasn't true. She really loved Troy, she didn't care that he was the basketball captain; he was very good looking, because she saw past that the very first time they've met. _

_Troy seemed to move on after a month. He dated a girl from the cheerleading squad. She was so lonely. Everyone have left her, she didn't know why no one would believe her. She found out who spread these rumours about her, it was Craig. He wanted to have revenge on Troy, and there's no other way, but saying Gabriella was dating him while Gabriella was dating Troy. _

"I don't know why I didn't believe you, I'm so sorry Gabi," said a very familiar voice.

"That voice sounds so familiar, it almost sounds like Troy's voice," thought Gabriella.

She looked at her left, took off her sunglasses, revealing her puffy eyes from crying. Her eyes met with blue eyes that were exactly like Troy's eyes. She blinked making sure this wasn't a dream. Troy was laughing at how cute she looked.

"What are you doing here," asked Gabriella.

"I wanted to say sorry to someone who is really special to me. I know I hurt her so bad, by not believing what she told me, before I broke up with her. Also, I'm here to ask for another chance," replied Troy.

Gabriella smiled, "How did you find out, that I wasn't lying?"

"Let's just say that I knew deep inside I knew you didn't cheat on me. Emotions just came to me, that I didn't believe you and I'm sorry. Chad also heard Craig talking about how his planned work," said Troy, "Now, I need to ask you something, may I please have a second chance on being your boyfriend?"

"I don't know Troy; you've hurt me by not trusting me. Also, don't you have a girlfriend back home?"

"I'm sorry Gabriella; I know I should've believed you once you told me that you didn't cheat on me. I really love you and I know I can't live without you again. The last two months was torture, days went by slow and I wasn't happy inside. Oh and about Jenny, it wasn't a serious relationship and to be sure she broke up with me," explained Troy.

Gabriella had a huge smile on her face. She hasn't been this happy for a very long time. She was glad that life was going to the way they were. She stood up and running as fast as she can, Troy soon caught up to her and put his hands around her small waist. Gabriella giggled happily and turned to look at Troy. Their eyes met, and faces soon started getting closer. 3 inches...2 inches...1 inch. After two months, their lips have met for the first time. Not wanting to let go, they pulled out needing for air.

"I love you," says Gabriella.

"I love you too."


End file.
